


Mornin' Cowboy

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is Not a Virgin, Daryl is a teen, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Shawn is a girl, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin' Cowboy

The smell of the ocean danced around him, hands tight around her middle, her wet hair coating his face. It wasn't gentle. But it was nice. Inhaling sharply he thought about the road here. Thought about the dark headed girl tangled up in his arms. Wondered when reality would hit him again. A grunt behind him brought a smile to his face, as a coiled muscled arm snaked around him. Gripping him just as tight. Stuffed between the two seventeen year olds he felt the flare of sin. 

His mother always worried about him going to hell. She'd been right. It was a long time before the pretty girl under him moved. Her skin kissed tan by the sun and the ocean. A slow grin on her face as she rolled over in his arms. “Morning, cowboy.” She teased, just like the night before, he felt his face heat up. The solid body draped over his spine grunted, then whispered low in his ear, “Wanna’nother ride?” He only laughed, but nodded. 

…

Rick's life had been barreling towards divorce for a very long time. He was twenty seven when he realized why. He walked in on his wife, splayed across the dining room table, his long time partner on the police force fucking her. He'd been shot the next day. William Dixon lay dead, killed by Shane once the elder man had shot Rick. Williams son Merle was hauled off to jail. When Rick regained consciousness he demanded to meet the younger charges of the Dixon men. 

One was Daryl Dixon. Merle's younger brother, he'd just turned seventeen. The other was a pretty raven haired girl whose mother was married to Merle Dixon. Her name was Shawn Greene. She had an uncle that might have taken the pair in, but Rick fought for custody of them. Shawn was still sixteen then. Judge Morgan Jones might have thought Rick was crazy, but he signed off on the custody papers on a Tuesday. Friday of that week Rick finalized his divorce. 

The teens were sullen at best, timid and skittish at worst. He had no clue what hell they had faced in the Dixon house, but it left them scared. When he proposed they move, and then he let them pick the place, they both opened up a bit. So, they ended up in Santa Monica. Living in a tiny beach house. He was homeschooling the pair, and he worked private security at the piers.

They surfed all day, and found a silent but easy repore with Rick. Shawn was smart, her scars didn't bother her, and her heart was often on her sleeve. Daryl was lethal. He took up bow and spear hunting fish while she surfed. He snuck around some, getting tattoos. Rick didn't mind, he was quick to declare them adults. Daryl had a way with his hands he could fix anything. Shawn had a way with words, she could talk her way out of any situation. Ricks only problem was how beautiful the pair were. How tantalizing the little strips of flesh where that peaked out when Daryl stretched his arms, his shirt riding up or when Shawn was shimmying off her cut offs, revealing her bathing suit bottoms. 

He watched them together, heard the breathy moans and whimpers that came from the bed they often shared. Caught glimpses of chaste kisses, and even slighter hugs. He'd come to realize long before he drug then from hell they'd found comfort in a lesser sin, in the carnal knowledge of each other. The way Daryl's hand danced down her spine, the way Shawn's fingertips ghosted across his face. Rick grew to worship those moments. When he witnessed kindness shared. 

In late October Shawn turned seventeen. Rick had asked what she wanted for her birthday. “Take the day off, Rick, spend it with us.” She had begged. In eight months the pair had him wrapped around their fingers. Rick took the day off. They splashed in the surf, shopped, Rick bought alcohol for them to try. Then she talked him into buying a black cowboy hat. “It'll look great with your bowlegs!” She had teased. Even Daryl, whilst chewing on his thumb, had agreed. Rick dropped the hat on his head. 

Back at the Villa, it was Daryl who suggested “never have I ever, it'll be fun, Rick.” Rick had caved like he always did. For mostly fresh faced seventeen year old the pair had done their fair share of dirty things. Regardless of how much Rick laughed or the hat toppled from his head one of them was quick to replace it. One of which was a threesome. Rick had had enough to drink that he was intrigued, and found himself asking questions. 

“It'll be easier just to show you. Leave the hat on.” Shawn had whispered, then her lips we're on his, Daryl nosing at the flesh behind his right ear, before kissing and nipping. 

“Saw you watching us.” Daryl’s breath tickled him, even as Shawn's mouth moved down the column of his neck, Daryl's fist knotting in his hair, jerking Rick's lips to his own. The cowboy hat jostled, Shawn paused long enough to righten it. Rick moaned. He knew he needed to stop it. Break the moment. Do anything, they we're under age and he was a cop. When they worked his shirt off, and her devious tongue lapped at his nipple, he lost all fight, letting Daryl's tongue control the kiss. Letting nimble fingers strip him of his clothes. As the breeze pushed in from the ocean, his mind caught up. Soon he was frantically pulling at Shawn's clothes, earning him laughs from both teens. 

“Lori you're only one.” Shawn asked, before hoping hard at his bottom lip, Daryl shedding his own layers behind them. Rick nodded against her, giving as good as he got, biting her already pouty bottom lip, drawing blood. He lapped at the iron, addicted to the damage and the control. He yelped in surprise when strong hands gripped his hips, and twin mouths found either side of his neck, where shoulder met column. The pair marking him up, drawing his own blood into their hungry mouths. His moan danced around them, even as Daryl and Shawn switched places. 

Daryl's solid body slotted inch for inch against Rick. Shawn rubbing his shoulder blades, lapping at his spine, hands taking extra care to knead his ass cheeks. Daryl caught him for a proper kiss, more teeth and violence than passion and sugar. One hand gripping Rick on the back of his neck, the other holding the cowboy hat in place. Rick was painfully hard, his hips chasing contact with Daryl as the younger man pulled away. 

“Bed, Ricky.” Daryl ordered. Rick let him man handle him. Rick decided he liked being controlled. Lori had always wanted him to take control in the bedroom. Losing the need felt amazing. Daryl forced him to his knees in the middle of the bed. Shawn climbed onto the bed next, pressing her athletic ass against Rick's already aching cock. 'Enter her." Daryl commanded. Rick obeyed, slipping into Shawn, her wetness perfumed the room. 

Rick felt Daryl move around behind him. Shawn remained completely still, her back pressed into Rick's chest, he heard a low whistle and was caught off guard when Shawn knotted her to fingers into his hair, dragging his lips into a kiss. When his hat started to fall off he caught it, making sure to hold it like a bull rider. He was distracted when he felt a chilly wet finger run down his spine, dipping between his ass cheeks. She rocked her hips back, his cock sinking further into her, tongue licking into his mouth, as Daryl worked this index finger into Rick. By his third finger Rick was rocking his own hips back, chasing the slight burn of Daryl inside of him. 

Rick whimpered when Daryl removed his fingers completely, only to replace them with his own slightly thicker and longer member. Rick hadn't had a chance to compare sizes, but he knew Daryl was going to split him open. Daryl room the hat from him, gritting his teeth, and dropped it once more on the officer's head. 

Shawn instinctively dropped forward, supporting herself on her hands and knees, giving Rick the ability to move more, Daryl gripped his hips, thrusting slowly in and out of him, making sure to hit a spot that made Rick moan and jolt at thee same time. They found a rhythm. Rick found it worked best if he remained as still as possible, letting pretty little Shawn Greene impale herself on his cock, while Daryl Dixon drew himself in and out of Rick. The pair whispering his praises the whole time. The cowboy hat managed to stay on. 

…

“How about breakfast first. Then I get to taste you both?” Rick countered.


End file.
